You Could Call It Love
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in sixth year but its anything but normal. Even for Hermione whos time at school has been filled with adventures. What will happen when prophecies, a masquarade ball and new friends come into play? Could it be love?
1. Chapter One

A/N: hello my readers. I have nothing to say in this author's note really so I'm just going to say thank you so much you guys for reading my story. Here it is. Btw, not HBP compatible, since this is a Draco/Hermione fic … here's chapter one.

Chapter One

Hermione looked around smiling. She had just walked though the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters and couldn't help but grin when she saw the Hogwarts express. 'Finally on my way home' Hermione thought to herself.

Almost immediately she spotted a cluster of people, all of whom looked like their heads were on fire due to the bright color of their hair. The teenage witch made her way over to where the Weasleys were gathered.

When she finally got through the crowd she was met with the stares of her two best friends; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Whoa, Hermione – you look … I mean … wow," Harry said.

Ron just stared.

(However cliché it is) Hermione had gotten a new look over the summer. Hermione's hair was still curly, but now the curls in her hair were less frizzy and bushy and had become silkier. She already had a figure last year but it was always overlooked due to the hair and the teeth (which had been straightened thanks to the ever so handy magic). She also wore very subtle make-up; lip gloss and a little eye shadow.

Hermione had to roll her eyes at the other two parts of their Gryffindor trio.

"Honestly," Hermione said. "I don't look that different. It's just what a bit of make-up does. Let's get on the train."

With that, Hermione led the two stunned boys onto the Hogwarts express where they searched for an empty compartment.

On the way they met up with a group of sixth year Gryffindor and decided to sit with their housemates.

The trio sat in a compartment with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti for what promised to be an interesting train ride.

----------------------

The entire group was laughing at Hermione's story.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. I was at the beach in this new bikini I had just bought," Hermione said. "I was flirting with this totally hot lifeguard (who by the way was flirting back). He just asked me if I was doing anything later that day when all of a sudden, this huge wave comes, hits me from behind somehow manages to get my bikini top off." Hermione shuddered at the memory. "Worst of all was that since I was hit from behind, I was basically thrown on top of this guy wearing nothing but bikini bottoms."

The Gryffindors roared with laughter.

Seamus (who was sitting next to Hermione) put his arm around her and said, "Aww, poor Mione. If it makes you feel better, I know that I would LOVE to be in that lifeguard's position."

Hermione laughed along with the others but still smacked Seamus upside the head.

Draco Malfoy ran into their compartment and hastily closed the door behind him. He quickly glanced around to see who was in the little room with him and groaned.

It was Hermione who voiced the question that everyone was wondering. "Hey Malfoy, not that all of us aren't just thrilled to have you bless us with your presence, but what the hell are you doing?"

Without even looking at her Malfoy replied, "relax mudblood. I'm just hiding from Pansy. I swear, if she tries to kiss me one more time I might have to break my rule about not hitting girls."

As he finished saying that, he finally looked at Hermione and his jaw instantly dropped. He was obviously expecting the same know-it-all who he had known before but was surprised at the young woman sitting in front of him.

Malfoy couldn't help but look her up and down; checking out this new Hermione.

"Wow Granger. Never knew you had it in you. You look HOT! I think Pansy has left so I will see all you Gryffindorks later."

Harry looked at where Malfoy had just been standing a moment earlier and said, "Did I hear that right or did Malfoy just compliment Hermione? As in, Malfoy-I-am-god-so-bow-down-to-my-awesome-powers."

"I think so mate," Dean replied. "Oh yeah, pigs have definitely been flying."

A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it was short, boring and could've been SOO much better but I wanted to just introduce the story … I think I chose a bad way of doing it though since the plot hasn't even come out yet … aw well. Hopefully you guys liked it anyway.

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : I usually don't do this but I want to thank the first people who reviewed my story.

So … THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH to Kathleen, Phenki-Pene, miss bookworm malfoy, dollar-diamond-ring, and playful. I love you all.

Chapter Two

The sorting hat definitely needed another job; it had way too much free time on it's hands.

Dumbledore had just finished making his legendary spech and it was time for the sorting. Like every other year, the Sorting Hat had written a song to sing for all of the students.

"Although I may not seem it

I am truly one of a kind,

I'm old but in all the world

A hat like me you cannot find.

It's my job to discover

The perfect house for you,

So place me on the heads

Of the students who are new.

Gryffindor, is for the brave

Whose courage is astounding

Godric was one of the four

Who caused Hogwarts' founding

Hufflepuff was good and kind,

Her house is for the sweet.

They may not be courageous

But no one's nicer to meet.

The intelligent go to Ravenclaw,

Their main focus is their studies.

Their brains are not of normal size

And books replace the buddies.

The last and final house

Is non-other than Slytherin.

They take only the pure bloods

And those who are Riddle's kin.

My song is coming to an end

But first I leave a warning,

Keep loved ones close,

And always say 'Good Morning.'

For deatheaters are slowly rising

Both in numbers and in power.

Never forget the friends you have.

Do not let hatred overpower.

If you stay caring to your friends,

They will always be supporting.

Now that I have said my words,

Let us now begin the sorting."

No one in the great hall was sure about how to react to the Sorting Hat's warning. Even some of the teachers seemed unsettled by it's message.

"Somehow I don't think that the Sorting Hat was supposed to tell the students that," commented Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she said, "Of course not Ron, otherwise the teachers wouldn't have reacted this way. It spends every single day in Dumbledore's office and no one expected it to hint about what was going to happen."

Harry nodded. "Remember when the hat gave a warning before. It did prove to be right, didn't it? I think we should remember what it says and listen to its advice."

Both Hermione and Ron thought that was a good idea and agreed to what Harry said, but neither of them said anything since McGonagall had recovered and was trying to quiet the Great Hall. "Attention Students!" McGonagall yelled, instantly quieting the students. "When I call your name sit on this stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbot, Michelle."

The rest of the sorting continued without any interruptions. Hermione, Harry and Ron, along with all the other sixth and seventh years zoned out. One can only go through so many sortings before they become extremely boring.

-------------------------

After the all the students had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up to make a few statements.

"Do not worry, I won't keep you from your beds for very long. I just have a quick announcement to make. First of all, this year's prefects are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Justin Flitch-Flennery and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Cho Chang and Martin Chase from Ravenclaw, and Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Each pair was met with thunderous applause from their houses and Dumbledore was forced to wait for all the clapping, cheering and wolf-whistles to stop.

With the usual twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore continued, "We realize that in the past, there has been very few balls and special occasions. With the war brewing, the teachers and I have decided that we should create a few dances. The first one will be held in three weeks and shall be a masquerade ball. Now, please follow your prefects to your dorms and they will tell you the password."

A/N: Sorry, I know that was also really short but as the plot thickens the chapters will get longer.

What did you think? I had so much fun writing this chapter (especially with the Sorting hat's song) so I really hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hola mi amigos – sorry it took so long to update it. I usually don't leave it for this long but my school play is going on next week and the rehearsal schedule is ridiculous. At this rate we won't have a cast to perform since they all will have killed themselves. But anyway, I promise to be better and to make my updates faster.

Chapter Three

_God, please kill me now,_ Draco silently pleaded. _I'll go to hell or wherever but anywhere is better than here._

The prince of Slytherin was currently sitting in Professor Trelawney's divination class. As always, it was worse than the lowest layer of hell.

The teacher was walking around at all the desks and watched as the students read each other's palms. She stopped at Draco's table when she realized that he and Pansy Parkinson were just sitting there.

"Have you finished already?" she asked, completely oblivious.

The two students ignored her.

A little put out, Professor Trelawney said, "Mr. Malfoy, please hold out your hand for me." Malfoy reluctantly followed her instructions.

As soon as the teacher grasped his hand, her pupils rolled back in her head and she said in what was definitely not her voice, "On a night with masks and merriment two people will learn who they truly are. The first is both a serpent and a dragon. His cruel, calm exterior does not at all portray whom he is inside – a teenager wanting to do what is expected of him. The second is a beautiful lioness. Just like him, there is more to her than what meets the eye. She is caring, thoughtful and is wiser than the wisest. Although they both wish it otherwise – fate will bring them together. Destined to be the key to the light. On a night with masks and merriment, relationships will change."

Professor Trelawney immediately snapped out of her trance-like state and looked around. She clearly did not remember what had happened but the entire class was too shocked to try and figure out what had happened. Draco was not in the same shock that his classmates were. Instead, he was writing everything she had said down, word for word. It was clear to him (if not anyone else) that she had just made a prophecy, one that almost definitely concerned him.

-----------------------------

Draco sat at his desk thinking. He had gone through the entire prophecy and was not happy about what he thought it meant. For once, he wished he were wrong.

If you broke it down the meaning was pretty obvious.

_On a night with masks and merriment two people will learn who they truly are_ – self-explanatory

_The first is both a serpent and a dragon. His cruel, calm exterior does not at all portray whom he is inside – a teenager wanting to do what is expected of him. _– This was all too familiar to Draco.

_The second is a beautiful lioness. Just like him, there is more to her than what meets the eye. She is caring, thoughtful and is wiser than the wisest. _- Much to Draco's distaste, this sounded all too like a certain know-it-all.

_Although they both wish it otherwise – fate will bring them together. Destined to be the key to the light. On a night with masks and merriment, relationships will change._ - … Damn.

If this prophecy was right, than the masquerade ball will be a lot more then promised.

Thinking it was for the best, Draco wrote a letter to the other person in question.

_Granger,_

_I doubt Potty and Weasel was smart enough to write this down but fortunately for you, I have more brains than the two of them put together. In divination, Trelawney made a prophecy, and if I made the right translation – the two of us are majorly screwed. I have written the prophecy below._

_On a night with masks and merriment two people will learn who they truly are. The first is both a serpent and a dragon. His cruel, calm exterior does not at all portray whom he is inside – a teenager wanting to do what is expected of him. The second is a beautiful lioness. Just like him, there is more to her than what meets the eye. She is caring, thoughtful and is wiser than the wisest. Although they both wish it otherwise – fate will bring them together. Destined to be the key to the light. On a night with masks and merriment, relationships will change._

_I doubt that there are that many people who have the exact words that she said so that is a little helpful. Looking at some of the last words (but ignoring the last sentence), I think it is safe to say that I will end up on the light side betraying Voldemort (and if you tell a single person that I admitted this I will hunt you down and make sure that you can never tell anyone anything else again). Just a little warning – if one of the many followers of Voldemort that are in this school figure this out than we are both in huge trouble. I only tell you this because I get the feeling that our fates are intertwined. _

_If you cause me to die than I will come back just so I can make your life hell._

_- Malfoy_

-----------------------

Hermione held the letter from Malfoy in her hand. She already learned about the prophecy but nowhere near to this extent. All she had heard was that Trelawney had gone all senseless and dazed and said a load of crap about Malfoy and some girl getting together.

Reading through the prophecy again Hermione cursed. Malfoy had been right about what he thought. It was undeniable that the two people mentioned were themselves. The two of them were in huge trouble.

-----------------------

Draco was surprised when his owl came back after only half an hour. He had expected it to go hunting or just fly around. But than Draco saw that it was holding a letter.

Curious, Draco took it from him and couldn't help but smirk at Hermione's response.

_Shit. Either kill me or kill yourself – I don't care which as long as one of us is gone. There is no way that this will happen. Shit. Shit. Damn it. Shit._

A/N: what'd you guys think? Come on, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. C'mon, "relationships will change" (nudge nudge wink).


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hello my little minions. I know that I took an unusually long time to update but it's hard to write a story when it's still in the first few chapters; the plot hasn't fully developed and it's just not as much fun to write. Oh well, if you're a writer than you understand what I mean.

And to my readers who are reading this as I update, look back to chapter three, I made a change to the prophecy.

Chapter Four

In the room of requirement a hooded figure was talking with a head in the fireplace.

"Yes, My Lord, I'm positive," said the mysterious person.

The one called "Lord" frowned as he said, "This is not good. I will send some people to watch over the young Malfoy and make sure that this does not happen. I shall also order him to stay away from this girl. Pass on my order."

The cloaked figure bowed and said, "If it pleases you than it will be done My Lord."

-----------------------

The weeks before the ball passed normally for everyone except Hermione and Draco. They were both on edge about what was 'destined' to happen.

Draco had received a letter (via owl) informing him that he was not to do anything with Hermione Granger or else the Dark Lord would be pissed. Draco simply replied, "don't worry. I don't even need to be told once."

Draco was currently pacing in his room. Being a prefect, he was given (with a little help of a galleon or two) his own room.

_What can I do to make sure this prophecy doesn't happen? _Draco silently wondered._ Obviously I'll stay as far away from Granger as possible but there has to be more than that. _

After a long time of brainstorming Draco decided that he would disguise himself as another person in his hear. Probably a Ravenclaw since there was no way in hell he'd be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. But that didn't really matter as much as the fact that he stayed away from Granger. With his solution, he would be able to avoid everyone but most importantly a certain girl.

Once Draco had done a little more thinking he decided on being a Ravenclaw named Evan Ailken. He was a nice, popular, good-looking (at least all the girls said so) guy who was currently going out with a pretty girl named Lesley.

-----------------------

"Ok, Hermione. What is this thing that you have to talk to us about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and explain why this couldn't have waited until after lunch," added Ron.

It was a week before the ball and Hermione decided that she would talk to Harry and Ron. Originally she tried to drop hints about the prophecy hoping that they would be able to figure it out themselves but sadly that didn't work.

"Do you guys remember that prophecy that Professor Trelawney made?" Hermione asked.

Both boys looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Tell me what it said," Hermione instructed.

Still extremely confused, Harry said, "Well, no one really knows what she said exactly but all we know is that it had something to do with Malfoy and something about him and some girl at the masquerade ball."

Hermione sighed as she said, "Honestly, you two need to listen more. Harry, the line you're talking about is 'on a night with masks and merriment, relationships will change."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah that's it. Wait a minute, how'd you know that? You don't take divination."

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Not looking up at her two friends she started reading out-loud. "On a night with masks and merriment two people will learn who they truly are. The first is both a serpent and a dragon. His cruel, calm exterior does not at all portray whom he is inside – a teenager wanting to do what is expected of him. The second is a beautiful lioness. Just like him, there is more to her than what meets the eye. She is caring, thoughtful and is wiser than the wisest. Although they both wish it otherwise – fate will bring them together. Destined to be the key to the light. On a night with masks and merriment, relationships will change."

Harry and Ron sat there wide-eyed.

"Mione, how the hell do you know this? Honestly, no one wrote it down or anything. You're probably the only person who knows the exact words," Ron said amazed.

Hermione rubbed her temples. "Did either of you even think to figure out the meaning?" Hermione asked.

When both boys blushed she sighed.

"Read this letter," Hermione instructed as she handed them the letter that Malfoy had written to her.

The two male (and less intelligent) parts of the golden trio read the letter with their eyes wide.

When they were done they just sat there staring at the letter.

"Is it safe to assume that you both understand the letter now?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded before saying, "Do you honestly think that Malfoy would join the light side?"

"In all honesty I couldn't care less about that right now," Hermione replied. "What I'm worried about is the last line. 'Relationships will change', please tell me that that doesn't mean what I think it does."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before Harry spoke again. "I don't know Hermione. I find it hard to believe that you and Malfoy would ever become friends, let alone start dating."

They all sat in silence for a while, each one in their own thoughts before Ron suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey Mione," Ron started. "It's a masquerade ball right?" when his two friends nodded he continued. "Well, why don't we disguise you as a different student?"

Hermione grinned. "Ron, you actually thought of a better plan then I did. I am impressed."

Ron blushed.

"Who could I be?" asked Hermione. "It would have to be a Ravenclaw since being civil with Malfoy is something I'd do before being in Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

After a little while Hermione decided on being Lesley Flin, a pretty Ravenclaw in sixth year (like Hermione) who was currently going out with a nice guy named Evan.

A/N: I don't know if you guys caught that. It's a HUGE giveaway for the ball. Want me to tell you what this ENORMOUS hint was? … I'm going to assume that you said yes since I will never actually know what you (my fabulous reader) has answered. Anywho, Hermione is going to disguise herself as LESLEY and Draco is disguising himself as EVAN. THOSE TWO KIDS ARE CURRENTLY GOING OUT!

… ha ha, now you see my brilliance. Heh heh.

Hope you guys enjoyed it enough to (hint hint) REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: hello my little minions. This chapter might be on the crappy side (I hope not though) since I had to wake up early to go to soccer practice where I was running … a lot. I'm only in ok shape and my coach thinks that I have lots of talent so he likes to make me run more than everyone else saying that if I get in the best shape, than I'll be really good. It's flattering but it sucks. Anywho, here's chapter five!

Chapter Five

Hermione decided that polyjuice potion was the best option to take. It would only work for an hour but it was better than nothing.

Using Harry's invisibility cloak, Hermione snuck down to Snape's storage room and stole a small bottle of polyjuice potion and quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Once she was there, she quietly mumbled, "Accio a strand of Lesley Flin's hair."

Within moments, Hermione saw one piece of light brown hair soaring towards her.

Hermione hid both the strand of hair and the polyjuice potion under her bed. Smiling in satisfaction, Hermione went to bed, eager for the dance to come the next day.

----------------------------

Things were easier for Draco. All he did was go up to professor Snape and said, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could borrow a bottle of polyjuice potion?"

Snape wordlessly left the room and Draco wondered if the potions professor wasn't going to give him the potion.

All his doubts vanished when Snape returned carrying a vile filled with what looked like, boiling mud.

"I trust you have good reason for wanting this," Snape said. "I am giving you the last of this paticular potion. I had another but I am unsure of where it went."

Draco nodded and thanked Snape before heading back to his rooms.

Making sure that no one was around, Draco slipped the potion into the false bottom of a box he had received from his father. Already in there was one strand of Evan's hair.

----------------------------

Both of the teenagers decided that they would arrive at the ball a little late but for different reasons.

Hermione decided that she would pretend she was sick and take the polyjuice potion after her roommates had left.

Draco just wanted to make an entrance.

Using some of Fred and George's candies, Hermione made it seem like she had a fever. She assured Lavender and Pavarti that she would be ok and that they should go to the party. It took a bit of convincing but they left.

Once they had gone, Hermione took out the other half of the candy and her fever instantly returned to normal. She quickly got dressed, took the polyjuice potion and headed out towards the great hall.

Outside the entrance she saw Evan – the guy she was supposed to be dating.

"Evan," she called out. Once he had turned to look at her she smiled and said, "I thought we were going to meet inside but I think we should walk in together."

Draco faltered for a second but no more than that. Acting normal he said, "That sounds good." Holding out his arm to her he said, "Shall we."

Hermione was a little uncomfortable. After all, she felt like she was stealing the real Lesley's guy, but this was a life or death matter, at least to her.

Wordlessly taking his arm, the two of them entered the room.

_She looks kind of pretty_ Draco thought. 'Lesley' was currently wearing a floor-length lavender dress. It was a halter dress, and there wasn't so much cleavage that she looked like a slut. It was nice. The dress was accented nicely by the purple mask she had on.

Hermione's thoughts were in the same place.

_He's kind of cute_ Hermione thought. 'Evan' was wearing the classic dress robes. They were very high class and they fit him very nicely. On his face was a very plain black mask. He seemed like he had a lot of money and Hermione thought that it was nice that he didn't flaunt it.

Unsure of what the real Lesley would do, Hermione said, "Why don't we dance?"

"I was just about to suggest it," said Draco, smiling.

The two of them made their way to the dance floor. They spent at least forty-five minute dancing. By this time the two of them were tired and they headed off to get a drink.

They grabbed some punch and after Hermione suggested it, they went to sit outside.

The professors had opened up the great hall so it was easy to get to the garden. They found a secluded bench and sat on it.

The two of them talked for a little while and both were very happy. It was nice to just relax and talk.

After ten minutes the two of them stopped talking and just looked at each other. Without thinking they slowly leaned and met in a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, at this time an hour had passed. Meaning of course, that the polyjuice potion was wearing off. Neither of them realized it though; both were too caught up in this mind-blowing kiss.

When the two of them pulled away, they were shocked. Hermione yelped and Draco jumped up in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MALFOY?" Hermione screamed.

"ME? ME? I WAS APPARENTLY BEING KISSED BY YOU!" Draco yelled back, equally loud.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Hermione yelled. She took a few deep breaths and said, "If we keep yelling than people will hear us."

Draco nodded and said, "It definitely wasn't you I was kissing. What the hell happened?"

"I was trying to stop that prophecy from coming true. I stole some polyjuice potion from professor Snape and I disguised myself as Lesley." Hermione explained.

Draco groaned. "Great. You pretended to be Lesley while I pretended to be Evan. What are the chances that we would pick two people who were currently going out?" Draco asked.

"Actually, they were pretty good. I mean, I think it's safe to say that you would never be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and there's no way in hell I'd be a Slytherin or Hufflepuff. We would obviously pick people who were our age and most people our age that are in Ravenclaw are going out with another Ravenclaw. So-"

"For the love of god just stop talking," Draco said. "It was a rhetorical question. Besides, my grades are almost as good as that so I already figured it out."

Hermione smirked as she said, "the key-word in the sentence being 'almost.'"

Draco stared. "Did you just smirk?" he asked.

"Just like him, there is more to her than what meets the eye." Herimone quoted from the prophecy.

Hermione was very surprised when she heard him chuckle.

When she raised her eyebrows questioningly he simply replied, "His cruel, calm exterior does not at all portray whom he is inside."

After saying that, Draco walked away leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.

A/N: got nothing to say but thanks to my reviewers/readers.

REVIW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: 'sup guys. I have nothing to say … so, yeah.

Chapter Six

Hermione spent the next day thinking. _Had Malfoy really meant what he said when he basically told me that he was a normal person? _Hermione wondered. _I mean, I guess it's possible but in all honesty, I don't know if he's trustworthy. He seemed sincere though._

She was currently on her way to potions. Neither Harry nor Ron (or any other Gryffindor for that matter) had made it to NEWT levels so Hermione was walking towards the dungeons alone. It was all Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hermione.

Noticing that she was a little late, Hermione stepped into the classroom and took the only available seat. Less than a minute later, Professor Snape walked in.

"We will be making mocctresiem, it is a truth potion as strong as vietraserum but it only lasts for fifteen minutes. Normally this would make it less powerful but this potion is more valuable in a different way. In addition to telling the truth, you will be able to speak of things you do not remember. For instance, if one of your parent's favorite flavor of ice cream was chocolate and you heard them say that when you were a child, under the influence of this potion you would be able to say that if asked. With vietraserum, you would be able to say 'I don't remember.' To make sure that your potion is acceptable," Snape smirked, "We will test it out on Hermione Granger."

Hermione groaned. This was just what she needed, being forced to truthfully answer any questions that were asked. Not only that but in this class was Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini – none of which liked her very much.

With twenty minutes left in the class, Snape ordered the remaining students who were still perfecting their potion to stop. "Everyone will be able to ask anything they want. Use your judgment of whether or not it's appropriate," Snape said.

With that done, people took that as the cue to start asking questions. Dutifully, Hermione drank down the potion.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing?" asked a grinning Ravencaw.

Without hesitation Hermione answered, "It's red and lacy." That earned a few surprised faces.

Blaise grinned and said, "Who do you think are the hottest people in this room?"

"It's a toss up between you and Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"What's your real relationship between Potty and Weasel?" asked Pansy.

Hermione groaned inwardly. "Ron asked me out over the summer but I declined saying he was too much like a brother to me. Incest is not cool. Things are a little awkward between Harry and I, even though neither of us show it, since we got drunk and almost slept together."

That surprised quite a few people.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" asked a pretty Ravenclaw.

"Four or five depending on how you count it. There was Viktor Krum who I went to the yule ball with, and three different muggle boys who I've dated over the summers. I don't count this last one but I had a 'boyfriend' in forth grade."

Then came the question that Hermione was hoping wouldn't be asked. "Where were you at the masquerade ball last night?"

Hermione's mouth betrayed her as it said, "I was dancing on the dance floor for a while and then I went outside."

"But I didn't see you there," protested another student.

"That's because I went under polyjuice potion," Hermione explained.

The questions didn't stop. "Why would you do that?"

Hermione was inwardly promising a very painful death to her potions professor as she was forced to say, "I didn't want the prophecy to come true so I was trying to hide from Draco Malfoy." 

Blaise looked confused as he asked, "But what do you have to do with the prophecy?"

"The prophecy was mainly about me and Malfoy," Hermione said. "Professor Trelawney prophesized that on the masquerade ball, the relation ship between him and I would change and the two of us would become the key to the light side. The thought of getting together with Malfoy was completely horrifying and I didn't want that to happen."

"So you avoided him the whole night?" clarified a seemingly stupid Slytherin.

Hermione was picturing herself murdering Snape over and over. _When I'm off the influence of this potion I will beat him with every hard object I can find._

What Hermione said was along different lines.

"Not exactly. The purpose of the polyjuice potion was to pretend to be someone else. I chose Lesley, a Ravenclaw in our year. She is going out with Evan and I spent the night with who I thought was Evan. However, when I was outside with him I learned that it was actually Draco Malfoy under the influence of the polyjuice potion. It seems like neither of us wanted to be together."

Pansy was curious. "How did you find out that it was Draco you were with?"

"The polyjuice potion wore off," Hermione said quickly. "It was very unfortunate timing because we were in the middle of making out and when we pulled back, we saw each other. That was a pretty big surprise to learn that I had just been lip locked with Malfoy."

Draco groaned and said, "Thanks for sharing that with the entire class Granger."

Hermione glared and said, "It's not like I want to be doing this. Our git of a professor made me drink this vile potion."

Hermione gasped and than moaned. _Shit, please tell me that I did not insult the Gryffindor hater who is also responsible for making me pass this class._

Blaise had a mischievous look on his face as he said, "Would you like o go out with Draco?"

Hermione glared and retorted, "Wouldn't you like to know." Apparently the potion had worn off, much to Blaise's disappointment.

Snape cleared his throat and the entire room turned to look at him as he said. "We will not have class until next Monday do to a project you will be creating with a partner that I assign you. Here are you partners," Snape than proceeded to assign pairs. The list ended with him grinning as he announced, "the last pair is Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione gasped and said, "but professor, can't we work alone? Why do we have to be partners?"

Snape glared as he replied, "Because this 'git of a professor' said so."

A/N: So? What'd you think? Good? Bad? Horrnedous?


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Wow. I'm really sorry guys. I was incredibly busy with bat mitzvahs, soccer and school ending so I have been incredibly busy. But that doesn't matter right? Since I'm updating right now … please don't hurt me.

Chapter Seven

Hermione was walking towards the library. It was six o'clock and dinner was ending – the time that Draco and Hermione (reluctantly) agreed to meet at.

The project was to create a certain potion that was assigned by professor Snape. Draco and Hermione had been assigned to make a love potion from scratch. In a very undermine way he was complimenting them. Love potions are very difficult to create since they have to change someone's emotions.

The two partners decided that they would meet in the library to research possible ingredients and than they would experiment in the following days. Neither of them was happy that this was an outside of class project and that they would be spending their free time together but whatever makes Snape happy.

Hermione entered the library to see that Draco was already sitting at a table looking at a book. Next to it was a pile of very thick potion books.

Without saying anything, Hermione sat down opposite him and started going through the pile. Finding what she wanted, she started to take notes.

About forty-five minutes later, Hermione closed her book and said, "Why don't we switch notes to see what we've written down." 

Draco just said, "alright," and replaced her notes with his.

Hermione was surprised to see that their notes were almost identical.

_Possible Ingredients;_

_Dragon's blood – increases the intensity of emotions._

_Butterfly wings – cause a person to feel happiness when crushed very finely._

_Morning Dew – makes one feel as though they are loved._

_A leaf of the Hypisticalei Plant – brings out the warmth and fondness in people._

_To make the drinker of the potion love someone could use some object of the desired person._

_Make sure not to add Roses. They __do__ create love but they also completely cloud the mind and the person under the influence of the potion are almost under the imperious curse. If they take a potion with roses in it and don't get the antidote soon – may not be able to reverse affects._

Hermione was pretty impressed

----------------------------

Draco was startled to see that Hermione had written down almost all of the same things he had.

_Possible Ingredients_

_Butterfly wings : create a feeling of happiness when pounded into a find powder._

_Leaves of a Hypisticalei Plant : causes fondness and warmth to become the main characteristics in a person._

_Dragon's blood : intensifies one's emotions._

_Dew : cause someone to feel as though they are loved._

_Do __not__ add peppermint – affects will become permanent._

_To make the drinker fall in love with a person, add lilac petal to make it the next person they see and crushed clover to make it the next person they touch._

Even though Hermione was at the top of the class, Draco was impressed.

----------------------------

"It looks like we wrote down pretty much the same notes," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Since our ingredients were the same, I think it's safe to say that we should use Butterfly wings, Dragon's blood, Hypisticalei leaf and Dew. We just need to figure out how much."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good. I think we should cause the person to fall in love with the next person they see." When Draco agreed Hermione said, "Than we'll also add a lilac petal."

With that decided, Draco and Hermione agreed to meet up the next day (in the library) and head down to a spare potions room.

The rest of the week passed and Hermione and Draco had spent a fair amount of the time arguing. The two students were finished though in time for class. They were at the top of their class.

----------------------------

Professor Snape looked at the potion critically. "Hmm, the only way to know if this potion really works is to test it out." Hermione gulped. "Granger and Malfoy, both of you try it out."

The two teenagers grudgingly filled up a vile each and (after staring at it repulsed anticipation) drank it.

Hermione didn't **feel** like anything was different. Wondering if the same thing was going on with Malfoy, Hermione looked up to see him looking back at her.

"Did it work?" asked Hermione.

"I don't feel any different," replied Draco. "Do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I feel normal. Nothing is different."

Snape smirked. "It seems as though the two of-" Snape stopped abrubtly at the sight before him.

There, right in front of him, with no concern that the entire class was watching, no concern that a **teacher** was watching, was Hermione and Draco in a heated make out session. They were so into it that Draco was on top of Hermione – both of them on the table.

Snape jaw was all the way at the floor. "Well than," he said uncomfortably. "I guess I should, um, give them full credit."

A/N: he he. How many of you totally saw that coming?

You can tell me in the form of a … REVIEW (that you **definitely** didn't see coming)

Hope ya liked it.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and thank you to everyone who has cared enough to read this far.

Chapter Eight

The entire class was staring at Draco and Hermione. It was a good thing that Harry and Ron weren't there otherwise they would have been utterly bewildered.

It was only when Draco started to take off Hermione's outer robe that Snape was brought back to reality and decided it was time to interfere.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I understand how much _fun_ you must be having but _please_ refrain from doing anything that you would regret later on," said Snape, completely disgusted.

The two teenagers slowly pulled apart, both grinning and Draco said, "I'm sorry sir, I just can't keep my hands off her when she looks that good, which makes thing very difficult since she as never been anything but gorgous."

Hermione giggled and said, "Oh Draco. You are definitely the sweetest, and hottest, thing ever. I love you."

"And I love you," Draco said, his eyes full of love. Leaning in and whispering in her hear, Draco murmured, "After class why don't I prove to you just how much I love you."

Hermione giggled and suggested, "Why don't you show me twice?"

"Gladly," Draco told her and started kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart, Hermione said, "I love you so much Draco, I wish we could spend our entire lives together."

"Why don't we?" asked Draco. He than got down on one knee and conjured up a beautiful, and huge, diamond ring and said, "Hermione Granger, I love you more than I can possibly say. A minute away form you would be much to long so I never want to part with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione screamed, "YES!" and tackled him to the ground (after he slipped the ring onto her finger).

The two lovers had apparently forgotten that they were in the middle of a potions classroom since they walked out holding hands.

-------------------------

When lunch came, the entire school received a shock when Draco and Hermione entered the great hall. They were currently holding hands and he was whispering in her ear, causing Hermione to giggle uncontrollably.

Draco stopped what he was doing and took out his wand. After some complicated movements, the entire room transformed into church. All the girls were wearing beautiful dresses while all the boys were in tuxedos; Draco was now standing at the front of the room, obviously waiting for Hermione to walk down the aisle. The tables had disappeared and everyone was sitting as they would if they were attending a wedding. On Draco's side was Blaise Zabini, the best man and opposite him was Ginny Weasley, the maid of honor.

Albus Dumbledore was at the front-center of the room, holding a bible and dressed up like a minister. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. At that moment Draco decided to speak up. "Hello everyone. My dearest Hermione and I have decided that now is the perfect time to get married." The entire hall was frozen in shock but Draco, unfazed, continued talking. Turning to professor Dumbledore he said, "Professor, would you do the honors of marrying Hermione and I?" Dumbledore nodded, the ever-present twinkle in his eye even more obvious than usual.

With Dumbledore's agreement, the wedding march started to play all throughout the hall and Hermione could be seen walking down the aisle in the most stunning wedding dress that could possibly be made. Everyone was awestruck at the sight of her.

When she had reached Draco, Dumbledore started speaking. "We are gathered here today to witness an even stronger bond between these two be formed. Though they have fought much in the past, they have been able to move on and to learn to love on another. It is my pleasure as headmaster of this school to join them. Do you, Draco Malfoy take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Draco said, confident.

Dumbledore started again and said, "Do you, Hermione Granger take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione, with evident love said, "I do."

Dumbledore, grinning, said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Draco wasted no time in capturing Hermione in a mind-blowing kiss that lasted for a noticeable amount of time and kept going.

Halfway through, both sets of eyes snapped open and the two teenagers jumped back and simultaneously shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

A/N: hope you guys liked it. I know that that would never happen but c'mon guys, love potion. What more is there to say?

Please review guys, it means SOOOO much to me.

Have a good memorial day weedend!


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: OH MY GOD! WHOOPS … heh heh … I did not realize that it's been so long since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that. There have been SO many things going on. Even a thirteen year old has a buy life.

Chapter Nine

Draco and Hermione were in complete shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

Draco, just as agitated, screamed back, "I DON'T KNOW! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS THAT WE WERE IN POTIONS CLASS AND SNAPE-"

Draco abruptly stopped talking. Hermione, realizing what he was going to say, gasped.

"And Snape told us that in order to make sure the potion worked, we would have to test it out ourselves," Hermione finished. "SHIT!"

Looking around for the first time, Hermione's jaw dropped. Noticing Dumbledore's clothes, the decorations around the great hall and finally, her own wedding dress Hermione turned to Dumbledore and yelled, "YOU LET US GET MARRIED?!"

Dumbledore, grinning, said, "How could I go against the wishes of two of my best students? Fifteen minutes ago the two of you seemed very keen on the idea of being married."

Draco glared at his headmaster before turning to Hermione and saying, "Granger, you're supposedly the smart one, is there anyway we can get out of this marriage?"

Hermione, clearly thinking out loud said, "Well, I know that in the wizarding world, two people can't get divorced. Which is the stupidest law I've ever heard of. Hmm … the laws concerning marriage say that in order for a witch and wizard to be married, they have to have a certified minister marry them, both parties have to be of age or else the wedding is not certifi-"

Hermione's face lit up. "Malfoy, please please _please_, tell me that you're seventeen."

Malfoy, although confused, said, "I turned seventeen a few days before school started. How does that help? At seventeen you're _allowed_ to get married."

Hermione started grinning. "According to various laws concerning marriage, like you said, seventeen is the age where you're legally allowed to get married. However, if two sixteen year olds want to get married, with consent from the parents, they can. Sixteen, which is how old I am, is the legal consent age. Meaning that as long as my parents agreed to this wedding, it's legal. However, seeing as we were under the influence of a love potion, neither of us thought to get my parent's consent, making this marriage illegal, seeing as I am not of age yet."

Draco also started grinning as he said, "So, in normal English, we're not married."

Unable to contain it, Hermione and Draco started dancing around in celebration. Linking arms, they started spinning around (like you do in square dances). After a few seconds of that, they gave each other a hug, realizing what they were doing, the two teenagers pulled back quickly both with severe blushes on their faces.

Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "Well, that was clearly an interesting thing to witness. I suggest that we continue with our meal though." With only one wave from his wand, Dumbledore restored the great hall to its original form. Hermione, still blushing, walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat in between Harry and Ginny, across from Ron and Lavender.

Trying very hard to avoid any questions, Hermione acted normal and started filling her plate with food.

Her friends wouldn't let her get away with it though.

"Hermione," Ginny started. "Explain to us what just happened."

Hermione, sighing, turned to her friends and said, "Malfoy and I were assigned to be partners in potions. Snape told us to make a love potion from scratch, and apparently it worked. In order to check that though, Snape made us drink the potion to see if it, um, had the desired affect. And Malfoy and I, well you know – tried to get married."

Hermione ate faster than she had ever eaten in her life. Excusing herself, Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor common room, deciding to get some sleep before tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry for the length. It was a very short chapter. I just had to make sure that Hermione and Draco weren't actually married.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I was reading through my story today, and let's be honest – it's really not that good. Actually, it's pretty bad. I've totally rushed through it, their relationship really didn't change that much at the masquerade ball like the prophecy said, none of this would actually happen in the real book, I have a **lot** of spelling mistakes, my grammar is terrible, this entire story has taken a minimum amount of creativity, when I update is pretty erratic … the list keeps on going. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to make my story much better and have everyone much more in character. Before I hadn't, erm, I hadn't really proof read my chapters but I promise that I'll do that now. Sorry that this story was kind of lacking in quality – I'll make it loads better.

Chapter Ten

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A week had passed since Hermione and Malfoy tried to get married, since then both of them had done nothing but avoid each other. They didn't even swap insults like usual; it was just too awkward.

Hermione was currently in her dorm sleeping. Due to rolling over, Hermione landed on the hard wood with a loud _thunk._ Groaning, she sat up and looked at her clock. Hermione gasped, she was already seven minutes late for Ancient runes. In other, less sophisticated words, she was majorly screwed.

Quickly changing out of her pajamas, Hermione threw on her robes, grabbed her bag and books and ran out of the common room as fast as she could.

In less then five minutes, Hermione was standing out side the classroom door. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she opened the door and silently walked in.

Luckily, Professor Debbewins was writing up instructions on the board, meaning his back was turned to the class. Sneaking over to the only available seat, Hermione sat down next to Blaise Zabini. Preying that the teacher hadn't noticed, Hermione took out quill and parchment.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," Professor Debbewins said, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. _How on earth did he hear me? _Hermione wondered. Professor Debbewins turned to face the class before saying, "I am not deaf. Just because my back was turned didn't mean I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione said. "It won't happen again."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Debbewins turned back to the board and continued writing.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you overslept, Granger," Blaise said, smirking the usual Slytherin smirk.

Hermione continued copying the board and without looking up said, "Stuff it Zabini."

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle.

Debbewins finished writing on the board and turned to address the class. "For the next month, we will be working on a group project. I will give you a copy of an ancient transcript. You are to identify its origin, which will then help you to translate it. In addition to the translation, you'll need to hand in a group essay analyzing the text. We will be working in groups of threes. Patil, Nott and Flitch-Flinnery, Zabini, Granger and Stakens," The professor continued to talk but Hermione didn't listen.

Zabini was all right; he was actually a smart guy. Sadly though, requirements for the NEWT ancient runes class weren't as high as others. Jake Stakens was, without a doubt, the dumbest guy in the class. While everyone else at least maganged to get an E, Jake had failed his OWL's and was only in the class because his mother is a close friend of the teacher. Hermione was read to hurt someone.

When the teacher finished talking, Blaise turned to Hermione and asked, "How do we make it so that the two of us do all the work?"

Hermione sighed, "He's not **that** bad."

"Are you kidding?" Blaise asked, giving her a pointed look. "He's had to repeat fourth and fifth year. Are you seriously defending an eighteen year old sixth year?"

Attempting to find a suitable argument Hermione said, "Well, um-"

She immediately stopped talking when Professor Debbewins reached their table. Silently, Hermione accepted the transcripts.

Stakens walked over then, preventing Hermione and Blaise from continuing their conversation. He sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione's bookworm side took over and she looked through the pages. There were four total, all of them filled with alien characters. Thinking out loud, Hermione said, "hmmm… judging by the use of only straight lines and small shapes, I would guess this to be either Mayan, Mediterranean or Native American. The circles eliminate Native American and the fact that it's written vertically eliminates Mediterranean. That leaves only Mayan."

Stakens looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Last year we spent a few months going over how to identify different runes," Hermione explained.

"And you remembered all that?" he asked. When Hermione nodded he grinned and said, "Impressive."

"Um, thanks?" Hermione said, uncertainly.

"Care to share the runes with the group Granger?" Blaise asked. Hermione handed them over and Blaise quickly scanned through them. "We'll need to meat up in the Library. We don't know enough to translate it without books. We also need to know how the Mayan language differs from ours grammatically."

Hermione nodded. "Since we don't have class for the next month, why don't we all just meet in the library whenever we're supposed to have this class?"

The other two parts of the group agreed and they decided that they would start tomorrow.

Professor Debbewins dismissed the class shortly after.

A/N: Ok, so I know that that chapter only mention Malfoy's name once but don't worry. I have a plan. An _evil_ plan. MUAH HA HA HA! … yeah … my plan's not evil. I was just inspired.

Anywho, reviews make the world go round so, PLEASE REVIEW.

Toodles.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Here's the (hopefully) much-anticipated NEW CHAPTER! YIPPEE! --happy dance, happy dance--

Chapter Eleven

Hermione stormed out the library, concluding that Jake Stakens was the most infuriating, senseless, insufferable, repulsive, ignorant, egotistical, pompous, despicable, loathsome, dense, arrogant, revolting, conceited, brainless, disgusting, rude, immature, foul jerk … **ever**.

FLASHBACK

Lunch had just ended and Hermione was walking to the library. Today was the first day that she (and unfortunately, her partners as well) would begin the new ancient runes project. It seemed like it would be fascinating and was exactly the kind of thing that interested Hermione the most; a mystery.

Hermione couldn't stand having mysteries around her, her parents used to make fun of Hermione by calling her 'Nancy Drew.' Not that Hermione minded. Nancy Drew was brave and smart – exactly what she wanted to be.

Snapping out of her reserve, Hermione realized that she was already in front of the library doors.

Entering the room, she noted that she was the first out of her partners to arrive. Walking around, Hermione picked up any books that related to the Mayan's alphabet.

Within five minutes Hermione was satisfied by the nine books she had picked out and stacked them on one of the tables. Deciding that starting sooner would be better, Hermione picked up the first book, _The Ancient Mayas and their Ancient Script_.

A few moments later, Blaise Zabini entered the library and sat down at the table.

"Found anything?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, nothing. All it talks about is how their writings are all pretty to look at. It's infuriating, really."

Feeling no need to answer, Blaise skimmed through the titles of all the books Hermione pulled out and chose the most promising, _Mayan Writing and Other Ancient Alphabets._

The two of them searched for fifteen minutes before Jake Stakens decided to (finally) show up.

"So," he said. "What are we looking for?"

Without looking up, Hermione replied, "A way to translate Mayan into English."

"Oh, yeah. Right," he said, clearly not listening.

Stakens started flipping through one of the books aimlessly, clearly bored beyond comprehension. Looking up uninterested, his eyes landed on Hermione, who was unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip.

"You know, Hermione, it's adorable when you do that," Stakens commented.

Hermione and Blaise both jumped up.

"Do what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Chew on your lip when you concentrate. Makes you look _irresistible._"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Blaise however, laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair, clutching his sides.

"Um, Thanks?" Hermione said, making it sound like more of a question than an actual show of gratitude. The shock had worn off and Hermione said with more certainty, "I'm flattered. _Really._ But why don't we just focus on the project for now. 'K Stakens?"

Noticing the undertone of sarcasm in her voice sent Blaise into roars of laughter. Clearly _someone _thought this situation was funnier than it really was.

"Of course," Stakens replied, sending her a smile that he _thought_ was charming. Really it was just hideous. Worse than 'coyote ugly.' "And please, call me 'Jake.'"

( Coyote Ugly is basically a term to call someone, pretty much any synonym of 'ugly'. The scenario it's supposed to relate to, is when a girl and a guy are cuddling. The girl falls asleep on the guys arm and instead of moving it (and risking waking her up) the guy gnaws off his own arm.)

Hermione, barely resisting the urge to gag, replied, "Of course, _Jake_. Are you alright, Zabini?"

Blaise just let out a noise that was meant to be a snort but came out as more of a cross between a grunt, gag, and a cough. It's was a…. unique sound, for lack of a better way to describe it.

Wiping away tears of laughter, Blaise answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Imitating Stakens, he added, "And please, call me 'Blaise.'"

Hermione, out of mercy directed at 'Jake,' attempted to disguise her laughter as a coughing fit. Blaise knew what she was doing immediately but Stakens didn't catch on.

Oblivious, he asked, "Hey Hermione, this weekend's a Hogsmede weekend right?" When Hermione hesitantly nodded, he continued, "Wanna go with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't go," Hermione said, trying to feign disappointment. "I already have plans."

Undisturbed, Jake asked, "Than how 'bout next weekend?"

"NO!" Hermione shouted, immediately. "I mean, no, I can't. I'm starting an extra credit project next week and it will take a long time to finish."

"I'm sure that can wait. The two of us will have _lots_ of _fun_ together," Jake said, now trying to be seductive.

Hermione, unable to contain it, shuttered involuntarily. "I'm sure that, you, I mean, _we_ would have a good time, but I studied the wrong material on a test for arithmacy, so now I have to make it up."

Blaise couldn't stop cackling in glee.

"Seriously," Jake insisted. "You can blow that off. I mean, if you wanted to, I would blow of classes today and we could spend the rest of it in Hogsmede."

"I can't. I have a… a, a, A TEST. That's it, a test. In potions. It would be really stupid to blow that off, sorry." Hermione hastily explained.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want to go out with me."

"Wonder what could've given you that idea, Einstein," Hermione mumbled. This obviously did nothing to help Blaise recover from his laughing. It just sent him into more snorts of mirth.

Just then, much to Hermione's delight, the bell rang signaling this period over.

Jake stood up and with a flirtatious grin at Hermione (while giving no indication that Blaise was even there) and asked, "Are we meeting up again tomorrow?" Hermione nodded. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow Hermione. It'll be the highlight of my day."

Having said goodbye, Jake left the library and Hermione turned to Blaise. "Shoot me."

Suppressing his amusement, Blaise replied, "That was by far the most fun I've had all day. This project is proving to be more interesting than I thought it would be."

"Any chance you want to give me the day off tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully. When Blaise shot her an, "are you kidding?" look, Hermione put on an innocent face and said, "What? I would do research from my dorm, _away_ from Stakens while the two of you worked form here. Than no one will be distracted by his constant, not to mention infuriating, flirting."

Blaise chuckled and said, "You wish. There's no way in hell I'm going to _willingly_ spend an entire period with Stakens."

"Gee, thanks Blaise. You're _tons_ of help," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What I'm here for," Blaise replied.

A/N: I know, once again, no Draco. DON'T WORRY! It's all part of the evil plan. Remember that? … probably not. No one reads author's notes that much. I could tell you all my dirtiest little secret (yes, just because I'm thirteen, doesn't mean that I don't have secrets … he he).

Anyway, tell me you did not love Blaise in this chapter. C'mon – 'cackling in glee' or 'snorts of mirth' HA HA HA! … fine. Don't laugh with me. I'll enjoy my five-year-old humor elsewhere. Hmph.

…

(REVIEW!)


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: … 'sup?

Chapter Twelve

Hermione, Blaise and Stakens had just finished another, useless, class period working on their project. So far they were making no progress due to the fact that Stakens constantly was hitting on Hermione.

Stakens was the first to leave as always; apparently he was afraid that he might actually grow a brain if he stayed in the library for too long. Idiot.

Blaise turned to Hermione and said, "We have got to do something about this."

"I know, we haven't gotten a single thing done in **five days**, does he **want** to repeat sixth year?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

Blaise sighed. "Who knows what goes on in his mind." After a moment of thought, Blaise said, "I'll try to think of something we can do to shut him up by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Hermione said. With that, Hermione left the library – leaving Blaise to brainstorm.

---------------------------

Hermione went down to the library after Astronomy ended the next day. She was surprised to see that Stakens was already there. Hermione dismissed the idea of hiding behind a bookshelf and waiting until Blaise arrived but not after seriously considering it.

After dropping her bag on the seat in between Stakens' and hers, Hermione plopped down on her chair and grabbed a book to look through.

"Do something different with your hair today, Hermione?" Stakens asked.

Hermione, past the point of being polite, said, "No." Plain and simple.

"Well I think it's making you look even more gorgeous than usual."

"Uh-huh," Hermione said, uninterested.

"You know," Stakens said. "You can stop playing hard-to-get. I know you want me."

Hermione finally looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Really. And, dare I ask, what gave you the impression that I want you?"

"I just know," he replied.

Sighing, Hermione said, "Look Stakens, I'm sure you're a, um, nice (?) gGuy and all but I'm just not interested. Why don't we just work on our project in silence."

"Seriously," Stakens assured. "I know that it's all an act. I know that you think about me all the time. Don't worry – I think about you too."

Hermione looked at him like he seriously needed to be under extensive care at St. Mungos. "You seriously think I fancy you? I'm sorry, but I **don't** like you and 'you and me' is just not going to happen."

Stakens sighed, "Deny it all you want but I **know** that we would be great togeth-"

Just then, Blaise and Malfoy entered the library and started walking towards their table. Hermione was extremely confused. Was this Blaise's way of shutting up Stakens? **Draco Malfoy?**

"Sorry I'm late," Blaise said. "I had to grab Draco here."

"Why?" Stakens asked, clearly annoyed. "Hermione and I were having a wonderful conversation together."

Hermione, too nice and considerate to say it out loud, mumbled, "Ha! Wonderful my ass."

Malfoy and Blaise, both of whom heard, tried their hardest to conceal their laughter. It didn't work, but both of them played it off as coughs.

Blaise, more to Hermione than Stakens, explained, "Since we aren't having much luck on this project, I thought I would ask Draco for help. He owes me for when I got him out of a detention with Binns."

Blaise and Draco sat down and both started looking through books.

Stakens decided that now was as perfect a time as any to continue wooing Hermione.

"Hey Hermione?" he asked.

Sighing, she said, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering," Stakens started. "If you wanted to eat diner at the Hufflepuff table with me tonight. Would you like to?"

"Can't," Hermione answered, short and curt.

Stakens was a determined guy. "Why not? I'm sure that whatever it is, you would have more fun with me."

"I don't doubt that." Hermione said, sarcastically. "However, I _unfortunately_ promised Ginny that I would spend some time with her since I haven't gotten to see her in a while."

"That's too bad. We would have a blast." Stakens said. "Some other time then?"

Hermione tried her hardest to cover up her frustration, "I don't think we're allowed to eat at other house's tables."

"Then perhaps we should sneak down to the kitchens one day during a free," Stakens suggested.

Done with making up excuses, Hermione sighed and said, "Listen. I'm getting tired of saying this – I'm just not interested."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Stakens said, shaking his head. "When will you stop the acting? It's obvious that you like me just as much as I like you. I'm very impressed that you managed to resist saying yes and keep up with the hard-to-get façade but you don't need to anymore."

"Look Stakens. I'm **not** playing hard to get. **I don't like you.**" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Stakens, as oblivious as ever, continued talking. "Oh. Oh, right. _Of_ _course_ you don't. Hermione – it's extremely stupid to continue saying no. After all, with everything that we have in common, it see-"

"Are you daft?" Malfoy asked, cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" asked Stakens.

"I said, 'are you daft.'" Malfoy said as though he was talking to an immature two-year-old. "Have you seriously not gotten that she's not into you. Honestly, I'm loosing brain cells just y being in the same room as you."

"I don't see how any of this is-"

"Is what? Any of my business? I'm **making** it my business," Malfoy said, pissed off. "I'm trying to help you guys with your project since Blaise said that you weren't getting anywhere and I can see why. Most guys have gotten that when a girl says 'no' they mean **NO**! but you are just too brainless to realize that Granger is not into you!"

Stakens was at a complete loss of what to say but luckily, Malfoy kept talking – preventing him from attempting to come up with something to explain himself.

"The three of us," he said, indicating himself, Blaise and Hermione. " Are **trying** to get some work done but apparently that's impossible since you have no idea how to handle a crush. It's infuriating. Here's some advice, from one bloke to another. **Give up **and **Shut up.** It's a lost cause."

Stakens, thinking that he was making some kind of statement, stood up and walked out. Hermione and Blaise couldn't conceal their grins.

Looking at Blaise, Hermione said. "You didn't bring Malfoy here to help us with the research did you. He's here to do exactly that – get mad at Stakens **endless** flirting and explode."

Blaise had a look of mock hurt on his face. "You don't give me enough credit Hermione, I brought him here to yell at Stakens and then help us with our work once Stakens shut up."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Turning to Draco, she said, "Malfoy, I don't think I've ever been happier that you were with me."

"I believe it. That guy is unbelievably stupid," Draco said.

Hermione sighed, "I know. Do you know how many times I've turned him down? Ugh. Probably more times than you've turned down Parkinson."

Draco laughed. The entire school knew about Pansy's … obsession with Draco and it was widely known that she had asked him out countless times. All of which he said no to.

"I don't think that's possible," Draco commented. "We should set the two up. Match made in heaven – just minus the whole attraction thing."

Hermione chuckled and agreed.

Blaise watched the entire scene curiously and couldn't help but wonder if these two realized they were having not only a civil conversation, but a **friendly **one. Grinning, Blaise decided to keep an eye on his best friend's and his new friend's interactions with each other.

A/N: Good? Pathetic? Bad? Ok? Horrendous? Fabulous? Moving? Spectacular? Boring? Decent? Interesting? Heart-wrenching? Great? Ghastly? Thrilling? Dreadful? Exciting? Fascinating? Tedious? Terrible? Pitiful? Great? Disgraceful? Awe-inspiring? Spectacular? Exhilarating? Tiresome? Repetitive? Dull? Intriguing? Captivating? Appalling?

I'll never know which one you thought it was unless you send me a review … so write one … please.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Wow, this is like my third new chapter in four days. Consider these a present before I go away to camp.

Chapter Thirteen

"Do you think she'll be alright, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. If she wants to talk to us then she will – until then, we should just stay out of her business."

Harry sighed and said, "I guess your right."

About half an hour ago, a large barn owl had arrived at the Gryffindor common room with a letter addressed to Hermione. As soon as she read it, she mumbled out, "I gotta go." And ran out of the common room.

Ron and Harry were extremely worried.

--------------------

Every now and then, Draco Malfoy would sneak out of the Slytherin common room and go for an evening walk around the lake. It always had a sort of calming affect on him.

Once safely out of the castle, Draco let his mind wander. He thought of everything that had happened recently – both important and mundane.

After about ten minutes, Draco heard muffled sobs.. Following the noise to the bank of the lake, Draco saw Hermione sitting down with her head resting on her knees, crying.

"Granger, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

When there was no response, Draco asked, even softer, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked up. Her face was tear-stained and she was clutching a letter in her hand. Draco couldn't stand to see her cry.

Not knowing what else to do sat down beside her. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione, without a second thought, flung her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. She was comforted when she felt his arms around her. "He – he killed them," Hermione managed to choke out. "I don't know if i-it was be, because they were m-muggles or my p-parents. B-but he k-killed them."

This sent Hermione into a fresh wave of sobs. Draco rubbed her soothingly on the back. "Shhhh, it alright, Hermione. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"B-but how can it? They're – they're d-dead," Hermione cried.

Draco kept his voice low and calming. "You'll be able to move on. It'll still hurt but it will be ok."

Hermione just kept crying.

"Your parents loved you with everything they had, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

"If they loved you, then they'd want what's best for you. What's best for you doesn't include you bawling because they're gone," Draco explained. "If they loved you, then they'd want you to recognize their deaths and move on."

Although she completely understood what he was saying, Hermione couldn't stop crying. The idea of never seeing her parents again saddened her more than anything else.

Draco thought about his next words before he said them. "Over the summer, my mother was killed. I was so depressed and miserable that I wouldn't smile anymore. What really helped me move on was when I was told to 'Celebrate the life she had and not mourn over her leaving me, because morning over her, is disregarding all that she accomplished and all that used to make her happy.'"

Hermione nodded again into his shoulder – confirming that she understood.

"I'm giving you the same advice, Hermione," Draco told her. "Cry for a while but at some point, celebrate the lives that your parents had. Don't mourn over them leaving you because mourning over them is disregarding all that they ever accomplished and all that would make them smile."

"I understand," Hermione said. "But I'm still miserable."

"I don't expect you to be anything different," Draco told her.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione.

When he finally looked down, Draco realized that Hermione was asleep. Smiling to himself, Draco picked her up and carried her to Hogwartz bridal-style.

Not knowing the password for the Gryffindor common room, Draco carried Hermione all the way up to the seventh floor. After walking back and forth three times, Draco walked into the door that appeared.

The room of requirement, knowing exactly what he needed, had transformed into a small, cozy bedroom. The walls were painted a soft lavender and there was a queen-sized bed to the right of the room.

Draco placed Hermione on the bed and after taking off her shoes (and only her shoes) he tucked her in.

He wrote a quick not and put it on the bedside table before, completely on impulse, giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

--------------------

Hermione woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. Confused, she saw a not on the nightstand.

_Hermione,_

_You fell asleep outside and since I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room, I brought you up here; the room of requirement._

_Just in case you don't know what that is (which I doubt since you have a tendency to know everything) the room of requirement is a hidden room on the seventh floor that will provide whatever you need. It's really quite handy._

_If you're not feeling up to classes than I suggest you don't go. Just relax – you have good reason to. Just remember my advice and eventually, you'll be all right._

_If you do go to classes, then I'll see you in potions since that's the first class of the day._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled. This was certainly a side of Draco Malfoy that she had never seen before and she liked it.

Looking at the time, Hermione saw that she could easily take a shower and get dressed and still be on time for potions.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was all dressed and clean and she headed down toward the dungeons.

She arrived with only a few minutes to spare and, much to the confusion of the class, instead of walking over to where Harry and Ron had saved her a seat; she headed towards Malfoy's table.

"Thanks, Draco," she said and smiled. It was simple but the meaning of it was evident to everyone around them.

Draco smiled back. "Glad I could help, Hermione."

A/N: Gotta love the sweet stuff.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Whoa, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been at camp and the camp I went to was pretty primitive. Campers aren't allowed to have electronics – I don't know how I survived that long without my computer. –shudders-

Chapter 14

Hermione gave Draco a smile and walked back to her seat, followed by the stares of the entire class.

Harry looked confused and Ron was livid. _Why the hell would Hermione thank Draco bloody Malfoy?! And __**nicely**_

"Hermione, what the hell was that?" Ron asked, practically shouting.

"I'm right here Ronald, you don't have to shout in my ear," Hermione said.

Ron glared at her. "I will shout if I bloody want to," Ron said, although his voice was much softer. "What was that whole, 'thanks Draco' thin-"

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for talking during class, Mr. Weasley." Snape had entered the room and decided to begin the class with a good start – which means bad for the Gryffindors.

"Bloody git," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Today we'll be doing something slightly different. I will be pairing you up with another student and the two of you will follow the instructions on the board as usual. The difference is, these instructions stop halfway through. Hopefully you'll remember enough information from when we covered theoretical potions to identify the potion and then complete it. Your partners are as follows. Weasley, Nott. Longbottom, Zabini. Bullstrode, Thomas. Granger, Parkinson. Brown, Finnigan. Goyle, Patil. Potter, Malfoy."

Hermione sighed and walked over to Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy sneered when Hermione put her bag down next to her. "Do it all by yourself. I refuse to help a mudblood like you."

"Glad to hear it," Hermione responded. "You'd mess up the potion."

Pansy glared as Hermione went to the supplies cupboard to get ingredients.

Hermione smiled triumphantly. Not only had she correctly identified the potion before anyone else had.

Snape, seeing Hermione and Pansy doing nothing walked over and asked, "May I inquire as to why the two of you aren't working?"

"I – I mean, we're done professor," Hermione replied.

Snape smiled (never a good sign). "Really? The potion you were supposed to make was Cholitair a very simple potion that allows you to change the color of your hair. To see if you brewed it correctly, why don't you test it, Ms. Granger?"

By now they had the full attention of the entire class.

Hermione nodded and reached out her hand to grab some mertylfyle – an ingredient that (when added to the potion) would turn her hair blonde.

"Did I tell you to add any more ingredients to the potion Ms. Granger?" Snape demanded.

"No sir, but I was just adding the component that would cause my hai-"

"Ms. Parkinson, please add the ingredients to change the color of Ms. Granger's hair. You can make it any color," Snape said, interrupting Hermione.

Pansy grinned. Planning to turn Hermione's hair green, Pansy collected all the plants she could find that were any shades of green and dumped them into the cauldron.

"Go ahead Ms. Granger," Snape commanded.

Hermione was nervous. "Um, professor? I'm not sure it's saf-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for contradicting a teacher," Snape said, interrupting for the second time. "I suggest you drink it otherwise it will be detention."

Hermione sighed and put the potion in a vial. Looking at the disgusting contents Hermione groaned. It looked like olive colored mud, which is definitely not appetizing.

Deciding to get it over with, Hermione emptied the vial; fighting the urge to throw it all up.

Hermione took a piece of her hair and held it out in front of her face. There was no change in color at all.

Hermione looked around uneasily.

When the potion started to take effect, gasps went around the room. Hermione and Malfoy were both slowly being lifted into the air.

"What the hell?" Malfoy yelled.

A second later, the two students were sent flying towards each other, faster then any one's eyes in the room could follow.

A/N: hehe, did you guys like the name of the potion? Cholitair … sounds like a pokemon. Hehehe.

Peace.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone!! If I had waited another two weeks it would have been TWO MONTHS! Since I had last updated. AHHHH I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione groaned and sat up. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. To her left, she could see lots of presents filling up a nightstand. Looking in the other direction – Hermione saw Malfoy.

She groaned.

Sorting through her gifts, Hermione found cards and candy from Harry and Ron, (though Ron's chocolate frog seemed to be missing a leg) one from Ginny and another from Luna. There were also various sweets and notes from other members of her house.

Hearing a moan from Malfoy, Hermione sighed – she didn't want to have to deal with him.

"What the-" Malfoy started but as soon as he had eye contact with Hermione a strange thing happened.

Both of them were reliving the incident from third year – almost like a vision, their eyes glazing over – only they saw it from the other's point of view.

--------------

"_Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" _

Malfoy could feel Hermione's uncontrollable anger as he said this.

_Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster._

Hermione could feel the pain that Malfoy felt (and was kind of proud of herself) and she could also feel the disbelief and awe that she had had the guts to hit him.

--------------

Hermione and Draco snapped back to the hospital wing and stared at the other in wonder. What had just happened?

Just then, Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing and started walking towards them both.

"Um, professor?" Hermione asked. "About that potion-"

"Ms Granger," Dumbledore said, interrupting her. "I was coming here to talk to you about that. I wish I could tell you better news but since the ingredients were unknown and the effects of putting them together is unknown we are unsure of what the side effects will be. For all we know, anything can happen."

A/N: I know that was a short chapter but it was kind of linking the story to the next part. I thought that was pretty clever, anything can happen – I have total freedom to write whatever I want. YAHOOO!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: since it had been so long since I last updated – this chapter (the second in two days) is my little gift for you … you better want it.

Chapter Sixteen

"So basically, you're telling us that anything at all could happen with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Anything," she confirmed.

Harry gave her a pitying look. "If you're not out by charms class, Ron and I will come visit. I would probably shoot myself if I was in here with Malfoy."

Hermione laughed and told him that she would refrain from giving in to her violent urges.

After Harry left, Hermione sighed. She had to spend the entire day in the hospital wing – or at least until Dumbledore could figure out what some side effects were. He had told them that he was going to come back some time before dinner and run some tests.

After summoning some books (which received a glare from Malfoy, followed by him copying her actions and summoning some books of his own) Hermione waited until about two hours before diner started when Dumbledore came in.

"ah, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy – we're going to try to figure out the effects of this potion. First, has anything odd happened since the two of you drank the potion?"

Hermione nodded and told him about reliving the memory from Malfoy's point of view.

"Hmmm, interesting," Said Dumbledore. "Now, let's see if there is a kind of binding effect. Ms. Granger, please try to walk out of the room."

Dumbledore kept doing tests on them but could find nothing. Deciding to let the events play themselves out, he told Hermione and Draco that they could head back to their dorms.

When Hermione woke up the next morning she found herself already dressed. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she gasped. She was dressed in the most stunning dress she had ever seen. It was a deep emerald green that seemed like a hole you could fall into. The top fit like a corset and it had flowing sleeves that ended at her elbows. Both the sleeves and the bottom were hemmed with lace.

Although it was possibly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, it was by far the most revealing one she had ever worn. On both sides of the dress, there was a cut that reached all the way up to the top of her thigh, which caused her to show a lot of leg even thought the dress was floor length. The top of the dress was a flat line across that was so low on her chest, that if it had been any lower she would have been full out flashing people.

She had on long sheik, silver earrings with a necklace to match. Looking at her shoes, they were black three-inch heels that would probably have cost more than Hermione's entire wardrobe put together.

The last thing Hermione noticed was her head. The make-up was absolutely flawless but her hair is what caught her attention. One side of her hair was pinned up by a beautiful diamond-studded barrette. Her hair was silky and wavy as supposed to her slightly frizzy curls.

She was gorgeous but she couldn't help but wonder – where had this dress came from.

Dumbledore's words hit her like a train – "anything can happen."

Hermione went in her room and took off the dress before stepping into the shower. The dress may have been gorgeous but there was no way that she was going to wear it all day. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione used her wand and dried her hair and then threw on the school uniform.

Turning to the mirror, Hermione's jaw dropped. She was in the same dress as before! There was absolutely no change in her appearance.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione walked downstairs and was met with the stares of the entire common room. Who was this stunning, sexy girl that just walked down the stairs? _Hermione_?

"Hermione, is that you?" asked Ginny, in total awe of her friend.

Hermione nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Whoa," Ginny replied. She was at a total loss for words. "Mione, you look absolutely gorgeous but why are you wearing that dress? Isn't it a little – um – provocative?"

Hermione blushed. "I woke up with it on and I can't get it off – it just keeps reappearing."

Looking around, Hermione blushed when she saw every (straight) guy checking her out. It was so humiliating.

"Uh, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Would you mind walking down with me to breakfast?"

"Of course."

With that, the two girls headed off to the great hall – Hermione explaining about the potion to Ginny. While Hermione was dreading what could happen, Ginny was secretly overjoyed. She had always thought that Malfoy and Hermione was a perfect match. Him the bad boy, her, the innocent schoolgirl. Both were extremely intelligent and both very good looking.

Right outside the entrance doors, Hermione and Ginny ran into Malfoy and his entourage – Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyale.

When the parties caught sight of the other, they stopped moving and just stared. The Slytherins were staring at Hermione's dress – the boys in appreciation and Pansy in jealousy. The Gryffindors, were staring at Malfoy. Everything was normal about his attire, except for the fact that he was shirtless. Gorgeous and shirtless. Giving Hermione and Ginny a nice view of his perfect body, most importantly, the six-pack.

After Hermione and Malfoy got over the shock (they were the only ones to move their eyes. Everyone else decided to keep looking at the provided eye candy) they looked at each other's faces.

"Potion?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, this is what I always wear to class. Three inch heels are exactly the way to go when you're walking around an ancient castle."

Malfoy smirked. "I hate to say it granger, but I doubt that people will be noticing your shoes."

Hermione glared.

This was going to be an interesting day.

A/N: liked it? I tried to do something original and seeing as pretty much everything is over used, I had to create something new. Hope it worked. If it didn't, let me know in REVIEWS … or just lie and say you liked it to make me happy.

toodles


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione was dreading going to potions. Nothing was ever good in that class. The teachers had all been shocked when they caught sight of her and all of them demanded that Malfoy put a shirt on but once they heard about the potion, all of them accepted it. Hermione didn't know how Snape was going to react and the day was bad enough without losing points for her house.

Plus, the dungeons were _cold_ and in that dress, Hermione would be an icicle.

Hermione walked into the room and shivered. Looking around the room, she went and sat next to Padma Patil and started talking with her. Unsurprisingly, the topic was the dress.

Snape entered the room and didn't even bother looking up at the class. With a bored voice he told them that they would be starting a new potion today that was to be worked on individually.

He told them to have one person from each table go and collect enough ingredients for the other occupants and Hermione volunteered.

She was halfway through the cupboard when she heard Snape gasp and shout, "Ms. Granger! What the hell are you wearing?"

Hermione blushed. "It's the potion, sir. It altered mine and Malfoy's clothing so that I'm stuck in this dress and he can't put on a shirt."

Snape just stared at her for a few moments, which made Hermione feel very uncomfortable. Snape suddenly snapped out of it and told everyone to continue what they were doing.

--------------------------

The rest of the day passed in a similar manner. Wherever she went, Hermione was met with stares, cat-calls and the occasional pinching, after the first few guys received a slap to the face though, people got the idea and stopped.

Hermione went to bed completely dreading what could happen.

Halfway through the night, Hermione woke up because she was extremely uncomfortable. Hermione looked around and refrained from screaming. She was floating in the air above her bed and couldn't get down. When she tried standing up, she noticed that it was like she was walking on an invisible surface that was ten feet up from the floor.

Hermione found that she had no problem walking, moving or any other actions but she couldn't reach down past the invisible floor to her wand or bed.

"Lavender!" Hermione called.

Her roommate snored in response.

Hermione tried again, "Pavarti! Get up!"

Hermione heard Pavarti sit up. "Hermione? What is it?"

"I need you to toss me my wand," Hermione asked, completely confusing the other girl.

"Just reach out and grab it," Pavarti told her.

Hermione sighed. "Just open the curtain and you'll see why I can't."

Pavarti groaned and pushed aside the drapes surrounding her bed. She looked around, puzzled. "Hermione?"

"Look up."

Pavarti yelped when she saw her sitting cross-legged in the air. Somehow Lavender kept on sleeping.

"What the hell happened?" Pavarti asked.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I think it's the potion."

Pavarti nodded and said that she agreed. Getting out of bed, pavarti walked to Hermione's nightstand and took hold of the wand.

"Do you think it will get to you?" She asked.

Hermione wasn't sure. "Only one way to find out."

When the wand went up through the barrier, Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Deciding to get try to get more sleep, Hermione bade Pavarti good night, summoned her blanket up to her and laid down.

Her last rational thought ran through her head. _I'll need every bit of sleep I can get. Tomorrow is going to be hell._


	18. Note

Readers –

First of all, this author's note isn't saying that I'm discontinuing this story. I just wanted to say a few things.

I don't like this story at all. I've been on and off with it. First I liked it, than I didn't, then I did again and now I don't. I was reading this story before I updated it and it was the first time I had since I started writing another story, Through the Tears (a TRHG time travel story). I noticed a huge different in the writing level and the more I read this story – the less and less I like it. Especially since I'm currently writing a story that is much better in every way.

Basically, I'm saying that I'm sorry if I don't update religiously and if you're going to flame it, there's not much of a point since I don't even like it. It's a total endurance thing writing You Could Call it Love.

If you like the story then don't worry, I'll keep updating – I just wanted to say that.

AmOrFoReVeR


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: whoops, sorry guys. i don't really have a good excuse as to why i didn't update but I'm still sorry. i _did_ warn you about the erratic updates though. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione had possibly the worst night of sleep ever. Throughout the night, her blanket kept falling off and in addition to that, it felt as though she were sleeping on a wooden floor.

Hearing her alarm clock go off, Hermione groaned.

The rest of the morning went just as badly. Hermione wasn't able to take a shower and had to settle for a simple cleaning spell, something she hated doing. It got her just as clean but it was nowhere near as refreshing as a nice shower in the morning.

Hermione went through the normal routine as much as possible. She had to find different ways to do everything and was in a horrible mood by the time she was ready to head down to the great hall.

Hermione was about to leave her dorm when she froze. She looked down at her uniform and swore. How was she supposed to go through the entire day, ten feet above everyone else, in a skirt?

Not caring about the rules, something very out of character for her, Hermione transfigured her skirt into a fitted pair of jeans.

Satisfied, Hermione walked out of the room (with a little difficulty opening the door).

Hermione was relieved to see that moving around was not affected by the potion at all. Everything was exactly the same except the fact that she was walking on an invisible floor, ten feet higher then everyone else.

Luckily for her, Hogwarts naturally had high door ways so there was no problem going between rooms.

Not wanting to wait for her friends, who almost always slept in, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall by herself.

No one seemed to notice as she walked over their heads, but a few students she passed in the halls just gaped at her but Hermione did her best to ignore them.

After walking over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione summoned some toast up to her. The second year Gryffindor remained oblivious as Hermione floated above him, spilling bits of toast onto his head.

Ten minutes after she walked in, Draco Malfoy entered. The bags under his eyes were just as prominent as Hermione's.

He looked around the room. Having spotted Hermione, he walked over to her.

"Have as fun a night as I did?" Hermione asked wryly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "My pillow was extra fluffy and I dreamed of being a pretty princess."

Hermione's respons was simply to raise her eyebrows.

"Very different then my dreams," she commented.

Draco just rolled his eyes again. He sat down next to her and summoned some toast for himself.

"I see you decided to change your uniform," he said.

Hermione shrugged. "Did you expect me to let the entire school see under my skirt?"

"Naw," he told her. "Just me."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Keep dreaming ferret boy."

The two finished the rest of the meal in silence and both decided to ask Dumbledore for help. Seeing as it was breakfast time, Dumbledore was seated in the center of the staff table, talking amiably with Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

The two students walked over to him and cleared their throats to get his attention.

Dumbledore looked around, confused. Only after Hermione said, "Excuse me, Professor?" did Dumbledore look up to see them standing above him.

"Oh my," he said. "How did this happen?"

Hermione suspected that he already knew the answer but she told him anyway. "Potion."

"Can you do anything to reverse it?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I can try," he told them. "I can't guarantee that it will work though."

With that, the headmaster took out his wand and tried various spells. After ten minutes of trying useless charm after useless charm, the only thing difference was that instead of being ten feet of the ground, Hermione and Draco were now fifteen.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think I should try anymore. I think that you will just have to wait this one out."

Hermione sighed and Draco nodded. Both thanked the professor and started walking away.

"Do you reckon we should go to class?" Draco asked, hopeful that the answer would be no.

Hermione gave him a look that suggested he was crazy. "You do know who you're talking to, right?" she asked him.

Draco blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Never mind. I guess that was a stupid question."

The two ended up spending the entire day together. After all, there weren't many other people you could talk to when there was a fifteen feet difference between the two heads.

The two went to sleep, hoping that at some point during the night, they would be lowered back to their original position.

---------------------

They were out of luck.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione groaned. She had lowered slightly but was still nowhere close to the ground. She had hoped that she would be able to go to Hogsmede with Harry and Ron today, but seeing as she wouldn't be able to get into any of the stores, Hermione was stuck at Hogwarts for the day.

Frustrated, she followed yesterday's modified routine and went down to breakfast.

Hermione and Draco tried to go about normally. There was no luck. Draco tried to play quidditch for a little while, which was relatively easy at first. He summed his broom up to him and was off in the next minute. Having forgot about his invisible floor, Draco decided to fly across the top of the lake, only to crash into the invisible barrier. Frustrated, Draco quit for the day.

Hermione's luck was just as bad. Like she always did when she had nothing else to do, Hermione decided to go to the Library. Walking in, Hermione saw that she was a good two feet above the top of the book shelves. Seeing as there was no one else in the Library who could pass her the books, Hermione sighed and decided that she would simply go take a walk outside.

Not long after, Hermione ran into Draco.

"Hey," she said. "Are you as frustrated as I am?"

Draco nodded. "I managed to bruise myself on this thing," he knocked on the floor to indicate that that was what he was talking about.

Hermione just sighed. "It better go away soon."

Draco agreed. "Let's hope so." His face suddenly lifted as he thought of an idea. "Why don't we go down to Hogsmede?"

Hermione looked skeptical. "What would we do?" she asked. "We're too high up to fit into any of the stores."

Draco shrugged. "I'm sure we can find _something_ we can do."

Hermione ended up going after some persuasion and bribes from Draco.

The two of them ended up having an amazing day together.

They did everything from people watching to snowball fights (magically enhanced to fit their situation, of course) to just sitting around and talking.

Hermione and Draco were currently laying down on their magical floor.

"Seriously," Draco insisted. "If you had to punch anyone in Gryffindor, who would it be?"

Hermione mock-glared. "Fine, but you have to answer also." After Draco agreed she continued. "Neville," she told him, gaining quite a few laughs. Hermione interrupted his mirth by saying, "Do you want to know why?"

Draco smothered his laughter. "Of course, tell me. Why do you want to punch Longbottom?"

"He was sorted into Gryffindor but he doesn't _do_ anything. Not trying to be mean or anything, but he doesn't show any courage. I just want to slap him sometimes," Hermione confessed.

Draco did his best to keep from laughing but failed. "Don't worry," he said once he had calmed down. "I would punch Longbottom also."

Hermione punched his arm. "Well, if you had to punch anyone in Slytherin that you liked, who would it be?"

Draco didn't even hesitate. "Pansy." At Hermione's questioning look, he elaborated. "She's too...clingy. A man has to have his space. she's already decided that we are going to get married. It's infuriating."

Hermione kept a straight face. "You know, I think you should reconsider her offer. I'm sure you two would have lovely children." Hermione broke out into laughs, earning a glare from Draco.

The rest of the day passed in the same friendly manner and the two returned to Hogwarts a good many hours later. Hermione and Draco had become friends during some point of the day and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, despite the knowledge that they would sleep horribly once again, due to the magical floor.

Hermione's dream that night were plagued by ferrets, potions and a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Unlike all her other dreams with him in it, they weren't fighting or killing each other, instead, Draco was saving Hermione from monster after monster, not letting anything harm her.

A/N: so...was it good?

review?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Over the next week, Hermione and Draco's magical floor slowly, but steadily, lowered until it was back to normal, much to their relief.

During those days, the two of them spent the majority of their time together. Mainly because otherwise they would have been completely alone, or at least that is what they told themselves.

Draco was the first to realize what was really going on between the two.

A few days after their floor had returned to normal, Draco was on his way to the great hall when saw Hermione. She was walking down the stairs with Harry and Ron when she stumbled and almost went tumbling down the stairs. Luckily, Harry's quidditch reflexes saved her and he managed to catch her before she got injured. Hermione smiled warmly at him and thanked him.

In that split second, various emotions raced through Draco.

First, he was incredibly worried. Petrified was more like it. The thought of Hermione falling down those stone stairs and her getting hurt scared him more then anything else he could think of. His heart stopped beating and only resumed the second later when she was safe.

He also felt intense jealousy for Harry. _He_ wanted to be the one to catch her and to protect her. _He_ wanted to be the one to steady her and make sure she was alright. _He_ wanted to be the one she smiled at.

He was angry at Ron for just standing there. His reflects had not even started by the time that Hermione had been caught and had Harry not been there, Ron would have not been able to catch her and she would have fallen down the long stair case.

Once the moment had passed, all emotions left him except one - confusion.

Hermione walked by him, he had not even realized he had still been standing there, and she smiled at him. His insides immediately turned and his face brightened as he smiled back.

When she kept walking, his smile turned into a frown as he thought of why these strange things were happening.

His jaw dropped. _I don't...do I?_

-------------------------

Draco was unable to shake his feelings. _I like her,_ he thought to himself. _I can't even deny it. I fancy Hermione Granger._

Much to everyone's surprise, even theirs, the two remained friends after the potion stopped taking effect. It seemed like the raised floor was the last side effect but no one could really be sure.

The two never spent any extra time together so it was easy for Draco to hide is new-found feelings. The real change in their relationship was that they stopped glaring at each other, and whenever they met eyes, they would smile.

The two were nothing but friendly to the other and it sent the students of Hogwarts over the edge with questions. What had happened? Are they dating? They have to be dating. Do you see the way he looks at her? I wonder how Harry and Ron took it? What caused the change? Why would they be nice to each other? It can't be.

Somehow Harry and Ron acted normally. For what reason, no one knew. The Slytherins thought that it was because Hermione and Draco had become friends behind his back. The Ravenclaws thought that it was becuase they had talked it out and everything was alright, while the Hufflepuffs thought that it was because they had all become the best of friends. Hufflepuffs tend to be oblivious in that way.

Most did not care about the reason. The only important thing was that Hermione and Draco's relationship had changed. The only question that remained was, to what?

-------------------------

It was two weeks later when Hermione realized that her feelings were different.

She was watching the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match with Ginny when it happened.

The Hufflepuff seeker had spotted the snitch and Draco was on the other side of the field when he started to dive, following the golden ball.

Draco speeded toward him and was slowly gaining on the small fourth year. When Draco had caught up and was neck and neck with the Hufflepuff, the snitch suddenly changed directions and started pelting towards the ground.

In the same move, the two students followed its path and went flying towards the bottom of the pitch. They were fifty feet from it when the Hufflepuff seeker pulled out, not confident enough in his skill to come out of the dive safely.

Draco kept going though and, knowing that it would be suicide to stay on the broom, jumped off and hurtled himself toward the flying snitch.

He somehow timed it perfectly and caught the snitch safely. Immediately his team surround him and congratulated him.

Just like Draco, Hermione went through a rush of emotions.

There was the anxiety that came with the fear that we would get hurt.

The relief when he turned out to be alright.

The pride in him when he pulled off that amazing trick.

The longing to go down there and congratulate him.

The jealousy for the people around him, wishing she could be there.

And once all of these emotions had passed, just like Draco, Hermione was simply left with confusion.

She immediately pin-pointed her feelings. _Naw, _she thought_. It can't be. Impossible._

A/N: What did everyone think? The chapter was pretty repetitive but I liked how they both realized what was _really_ going on. Before we know it they'll be getting married and babies will be popping out.

review?


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Both Draco and Hermione were beyond confused, questions raging inside them. Should they confess their feelings? What would the other person think? How would they react? Could we still be friends? What if they don't feel the same way? How would I even tell them? Would everyone else accept us? Do they want to be with me?

Do I want to be with them?

Whenever this question came up, they both knew the answer immediately.

Yes. Without a doubt, yes.

As their feelings started to deepen, the two spent more time together. Hermione and Draco could often be found studying together in the library, arguing over something that had been said in class or different theories. Hermione always won.

Whenever she looked up at him, it felt as if her stomach was being turned into a pretzel, being twisted and turned in ways that she never even thought were possible. Something in his gaze made emotions surface that she had never experienced before.

Sure, she had had her share of crushes. There was Ron and Viktor along with various muggle boys, but nothing like this. With Draco Malfoy, Hermione felt almost euphoric. She felt as if everything was perfect and as if she would be lost without him.

It was similar with Draco. He was constantly fighting the urge to kiss Hermione. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to protect her, to love her...

His thoughts were slowly centering around this one person and he did not know how to react. In the past, he would distance himself when someone got to close. This time was different though. All he wanted to do was to share everything with Hermione and to have her trust him just as much.

And this time he did not fight the feeling.

Draco embraced the trust and security he felt around Hermione. _Why not?_ He though to himself one day. _What is wrong with wanting to be close to someone?_

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library arguing over a book that they had found.

She shook her head. "No, I'm telling you Draco, Hensin's theory is completely moronic. Why would you be able to switch moonstone and crushed stamen? It doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does," Draco said back, just as passionately. "They both have the same properties as well as the same mineral base. Theoretically, why wouldn't you be able to interchange them?"

"Because, although similar, there are too many differences to guarantee that they will always have the same effect in a potion," Hermione replied. "There are some critical vitamins that crushed stamen has that moonstone, being made mostly up of various stones, is unable to posses-"

Had Hermione gotten the chance, she would have gone on to state the differences between the potions ingredients, thus proving her point. However, before she could finish her sentence, Draco's lips crashed down on her own and she immediately stopped talking and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Much to their embarrassment, they heard an astonished gasp and pulled apart quickly to see that Madame Pince, the prude and strict librarian, was staring at them in horror.

"In the library! Do you adolescents have no restraint at all? A library of all places. I'm surprised at you Ms. Granger, I had expected at least for you not to do something so, so...so hormonal."

Hermione would usually blush and apologize as she was being abashed. She could not find it in herself to feel the least bit guilty though. Draco had kissed her! _Draco_ had kissed _her_! _Draco Malfoy had kissed her, Hermione Granger_!!

Nothing, not even being kicked out of the library could dampen the mood she felt. She was in a pure state of bliss and nothing could bring her out.

Once they had been shooed out by the angry middle-aged women, they simply stood there and stared at one another.

Hermione smiled shyly and said, "Hey."

Draco grinned back and replied, "Hi."

There was a moment of silence but not an awkward one. They were simply both lost in one another, staring at the person that they had longed to kiss for so long.

Draco, giving in to his desire once more, leaned down and kissed her again. Unlike the kiss they had shared moments ago, which had been heated and had been carried out truculently, this kiss was tender and loving. For lack of a better word, Hermione thought of it as timid, as if Draco was offering her the chance to pull back any moment. Much to his surprise, and hers as well, Hermione deepened the kiss by pulling him closer down to her.

They continued this until they needed to breathe. The silence fell upon them once more and Draco felt compelled to break it.

"Wow." It was not the most subtle or strategic of things to say, but it made Hermione chuckle.

"Wow," she agreed. "You sure know how to kiss a girl."

He smiled at her and replied, "You sure know how to kiss back."

"So what does this make us?" Hermione asked.

Draco, seemingly unsure, said, "I know what I _want_ us to be." When Hermione asked what, he replied, "Well, there's this girl I _like_ and I'm starting to hope that she feels the same way. So, I was wondering if this girl would go out with me?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "I think you would have to ask her to find out."

"Of course," Draco responded. "Hermione, will you go out with me."

"I think that that would be wonderful," Hermione said and chastely kissed him on the cheek. "Wait, you _like_ me?"

Draco blushed slightly, "I did just ask you out, didn't I?" At Hermione's pointed look he rephrased. "Yes, I do. In fact, I'm pretty crazy about you."

Hermione felt as if she was floating. For a while now, she had been dreaming that Draco would say this kind of thing to her. But that was only dreaming, this reality topped any dream that she would ever have, and taking advantage of the moment she kissed him, making that three kisses in under five minutes.

Neither were complaining.

Until school ended, the two were constantly in each other's company. In classes, during free time, at dances, even at meals. They were perfect together, constantly whispering to each other and always kissing. It was nauseating to some to think how the two of them ended up together. What had happened to their legendary hatred of each other?

It seemed as if these days, they only had time for each other. They were always doing little things, like holding hands, to show the other how much they cared. What had happened, indeed.

Somehow, they made it through their hatred and switched emotions as if simply turning a light switch. Hermione managed to convert Harry and Ron to the belief that Draco had a good side, and Draco convinced the Slytherins to respect Hermione, although in most cases it turned out to simply ignore her.

The two were completely oblivious to other people's reactions. Nothing mattered as long as they had each other.

They were still together at the end of the year and were getting more and more serious as time went on. It seemed as if they were joint, unable to separate themselves. But this unity was not a physical bond, it was emotional and mental. They may have been crazy to care for each other but craziness suited them well.

Some people thought it was all fake and called it a joke, some believed it to be a fling and others called it stupidity. But for now, you could call it love.

Far From The End

A/N: It's over. I am so happy that it's over. It became such a chore to write it and I'm sorry that it was so horrible. I started this so long ago and it is nowhere near up to par. Oh well, I hope that at least one person liked this since I thought it was pretty awful.

I ended it with the beginning of their relationship. I thought that was better than dragging it out for another twenty chapters about all the ups and downs of their relationship. I kept it simple (and bad). You can see where the name is from, though. I guess that could be a plus ... ?

Thank you if you kept up with it even though it was horrendous and thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who will review.

review?


End file.
